Heart of a Soldier: Restless Angels
by Star Angel91
Summary: When Serena is haunted by reaccuring dreams, she must chose whether or not to return as Sailor Moon once again.
1. Prologue: Wake Up

**Heart of a Soldier**

Prologue:

Lunaria. A city of beauty. A city of diversity. That at least, was what it was at one time. Now, all that was left of the beautiful city, was ruins and memoirs of ghosts. And in the middle of this city, lied the lovely moon castle. Upon the entrance, where crystal quartz cocoons. Each contained one person, they were lined up on either wall. They lead to doors of pure crystal, only to be opened with a special key. To anyone who had no idea of these people, they were once living breathing beings. Now they were only the memories of the past, the memories of individuals on Earth. They could only be brought when she came.

The silver haired ghost continued her walk on. She was the ghostly ruler of this lost ruins. Queen Serenity. The name used to strike fear into the hearts of her enemies. But now, it was laughed at by all of the snakes in the shadows. Regardless, her dignity was still gloriously respected. She pulled out the key to the crystal doors. It fit inside the hole, and she opened the doors to reveal a round white room. Any laugh could be silenced by the center of that room. The name struck fear in the hearts of anyone who heard it uttered. The name, Selenity Serenitatsis.

The child of Serenity, the child of golden hair, the child of the moon. Her memories slept in the crystal cocoon bed. Forgotten and faded, they slept waiting for the time to wake again. Serenity placed her hand on the crystal, and whispered, "I wonder my darling, I wonder. Do you ever think of me? I am always flooded by my thoughts of you. I adore you Selenity."

Serenity turned to face the door. Suddenly, the crystal cocoons began to shatter. The palace began to glow. Serenity now knew. The palace was awake. "Selenity, it's time to wake up..."

Meanwhile-

Serena Tori woke gasping. She felt as though she had not had the ability to breath, and began gulping up air. A strong arm grasped her sholder from beside her. "Sere, what's wrong?" Serena looked down. The dark haired man whose hair was pulled back loosely from a restless sleep, was looking into her eyes. For a moment, she almost wished she had seen Darien. But sadly realized it was only her business partner, Seiya Light. Her fantasies were useless to her now. "Just a dream..." She layed back down beside him, and shook inside when he pulled her closer.

Just a dream? A dream that had haunted her for months now. She pulled the blanket up to cover her naked form. A dream that couldn't be true. She had left the Sailor Scouts. She would not return. She was never going to be ready. She was not going to except a destiny of a princess. It did not matter to her anymore. All of that was her past, and her past had died. She wasn't the same Serena Tori. She was now preferably Serena Crowe. Serena Crowe, was not a scout in any lifetime.

Then, the phone broke her thoughts when it began ringing. She stood up and went to answer it. "Hello?" "Crowe get dressed, you have a new assignment. A plane will be waiting on you and Light at the airport. Go quick and silent, make sure you aren't seen." "Gotcha."

Serena hung up the phone, and woke the sleeping form of Seiya Light. "Get up and get dressed the boss wants to see us." "Ummnnhh.." Serena dressed in black, and left the room. Time to go to work, as always. At least work was an escape from the Moon Kingdom, which would come to haunt her once again.

Author's Note:

I'm back, I'm bold, Maybe even beautiful. Two out of three isn't bad, lol. Any way, I have no idea what you guys will think when I give you info on serena's new job. But I thought I would go ahead and start writing since I'm on a role today. But I'll catcha later, GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**Enter by Within Temptation**

The gates of time have opened,  
Now, it's chains are broken.  
An ancient force unleashed again

As I enter the portal,  
I feel the enchantment  
It takes me away, away from here

Come near me,  
enter my private chambers,  
I want to feel the warmth on my face,  
light-in darkness,  
lift me up from here.  
Give me you wings,  
to flee from my ivory tower.

As I enter the portal,  
I feel the enchantment  
The stars above are lying at my feet.

Come near me,  
enter my private chambers,  
I want to feel the warmth on my face,  
light-in darkness,  
lift me up from here.  
Give me you wings,  
to flee from my ivory tower.


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow in the Moonlight

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 1:

The weather was awful, it was pouring rain. London, always rainy, always the same. It was as if nature had predicted the death and gloom to come. It was beckoning the death to awaken, and forever banish the sun. The sun which brightened things, while darkness hid in the shadows. The clock tower was where all of his dark energy was rising, and burning strong and stern.

Rubeus Crane stood there watching as rain fell. Rain was always boring to him. It fell, it made the world look like gloom. But all at once, rain was beautifully boring, there was a mystery that hid behind it. "You know Serena, you much so remind me of rain," he smiled to himself. Serena walked out from the shadows. "I suppose I don't no whether to take that as an insult or a compliment Crane." "You can take it as both," Rubeus smiled sarcastically, "Maybe if you would just be a little more open I could say that it was a definant compliment."

"Crane I have no time for this, just tell me what the job is," Serena sighed, almost sounding bored. "Mr. Kamata, owner of the Nemesis Inc., has asked me to send you to kill his enemy," Rubeus sighed pulling out a photograph. Serena took the photo from his hands, and looked at it closely. It was a business gentleman, he was slightly overweight, and his hair was beginning to show signs of age. She estimated he was about 48, just as a guess. "His name is Bradforth McKissak, owner of McKissak Corporation, you will go disguised to the Amalfi Hotel in Chicago. But Mr. Kamata will be there. He said specifically that you make it a public display. This job is worth 2 grand, but if you do this one good, you might be offered a job worth 6 grand."

Serena smiled and let her fingers slip from the photo, and watched as it fell down on the street, and into the gutter. "Gotcha Crane," she said, pulling out a pair of sun glasses. "Tootles." Rubeus watched as his top assassin disappeared in the shadows. She had been working for him for about two years, and had earned more money than any of his other employees.

She was only 19, and the best of the assassins. 19, and the only one to have completed over thousands of jobs. She was good, no joke there. Though, unknownst to his clients, she had powers, powers that no man or being would dare challenge. She was a carefully slick assassin, quick and unnoticed, like a shadow in the moonlight. If things worked perfectly, Kamata would hire her, and Rubeus would get 50 of her earnings. That itself, was enough to become a millionaire. He smiled, she was going to make him rich.

Serena entered the street, where Seiya was waiting for her. Seiya had opened the car door, smiling at her as she came into view from the shadows. "What's the job?" "We're suppose to be in Amalfi Hotel in Chicago. We have to look at some of the Conference Facilities, to find where the business men are meeting." Seiya started up the car, "When do we have to be there?"

"Tonight," she sighed, "I have the tickets here. I'm Reita Kristofferson, brunette, green eyes. Business executive for Mr. Diamond Kamata. Your Karle Kristofferson, blonde, brown eyes. Assistant to Emerald Huoyoke, who is Secretary for Diamond Kamata." Seiya smiled, "Why is it that we're always married?" Serena smiled, "Maybe it's because we have such chemistry?" Serena threw the paper work in the back seat.

Two years ago, Serena Tori had been recuperating from the death of her loved ones, and the students she had killed at the Senshi Academy. She had been weak. Serena clenched her fist. No more. Serena Tori was dead to the world, and she would stay dead at the bottom of the lake where her car crashed and she committed suicide. Seiya had been the one to save her. He brought her here, to train. She became the world's top assassin, the richest assassin. If anyone wanted the job done right, Serena Crowe was the one to call for. And Serena Crowe was not weak. She was not vulnerable. She was a hollow soldier, the perfect assassin who feared nothing, not even death.

Author's Note:

Well, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I've enjoyed being able to write this, and I hope you guys have been having fun reading it. Of coarse I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada, and if I did, I 'd probably be a billionaire. I appreciate all of your support, stick around for the next chapter, I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

Star Angel

**Haunted by Evanescence**

Long lost words whisper slowly  
to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow  
inside  
(I know you're still there)

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
saving me  
raping me  
watching me

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
loving you  
I wont let you pull me down


	3. Chapter 2: The Dawning to Darkness

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 2:

Bradford McKissak sat in the hotel restaurant, waiting for his food to be served. He was accompanied by a few coworkers, and some pleasurable company. The women sat on his either side, each holding an arm. Diamond Kamata was suppose to meet him for an agreement about some of the stock he was selling. Then he saw Emerald Huoyoke, who was wearing a floor length dark emerald green evening gown. That signaled to McKissak that Kamata was not far at all. Emerald had sat down beside one of his employees, before McKissak finally saw Kamata enter the room. His normal white businness suit was worn, with his black shoes. Kamata's brother Sapphire Kamata was with him.

Then McKissak saw two newcomers, a woman with brown hair and green eyes, with a man who had blonde hair and brown eyes. Diamond suddenly took notice to them, "Oh Hello Bradford, these are my new employees, Mrs?.." "Reita Kristofferson," the woman said before sitting down. McKissak was stairing intentively at her. "And I'm her husband, Carle Kristofferson," the man replied. Reita hid a smile when McKissak's face fell. She agusted her legs to a crossing position. "I finished your files today Mrs. Huoyoke..," Carle said starting conversation. Things seemed to be that way for a while, simple boring business conversation for about an hour or two. Reita was almost raging to just get this job over with.

"Well," McKissak sighed, "I should be heading up to bed." Reita smiled as Mr. McKissak stood. "Mr. McKissak," she called out standing. "Hmmm?" Suddenly, Reita curly brown hair went strait and blonde, and her green eyes changed to a piercing blue. Her evening gown formed into a tight leather suit. Mr. McKissak then looked to her hands, holding two knives, long and terrifying. "Consider this a gift," she cackled. McKissak turned to run, and for a time, Serena simply stood there. When he had reached the elevator, he went to the first floor. Several guests were sitting in the hotel, waiting for the rooms. Kamata came down stairs, followed by all of McKissak's employees.

"What is the meaning of this Diamond," McKissak demanded. The guests suddenly became quiet, and Mr. McKissak's eyes where now huge. Kamata and the others soon realized that a blade was going through his heart, and blood began dripping out as he fell to the ground, dead. "About time someone shut your mouth," a voice said. The other McKissak employees huddled together frightened. Then, the sharpening of knives was coming from inside the circle. They all turned to the center, and there she stood. She began toying with the blades, tossing them in a circular rotation in the air. Finally she caught them, and gave one simple word, "Boo." The employees screamed, in horror and in pain as she took each down one by one.

Seiya took off the blond wig, and let his ponytail fall against his back. Soon, there was nothing but a pile of corpses surrounding the ruthless assassin. She stood, and brushed away a blonde lock, leaving behind a piece of paper. The paper was a note from Kamata, decreeing that this be the fate of all who stood in his way. Seiya began to follow Serena out, but before either reached the door, it had melted away and became a dark crystal wall. "I must say, I'm impressed.." Serena turned to the voice of Diamond Kamata. He sat on a throne, in the center of this strange room. "So you didn't really need us then did you." Seiya looked around confused. "What is this?"

"I've heard of you, Serena Tori. A former sailor senshi, the most powerful infact. Powerful enough, to destroy the world," Diamond said, takng a sip of wine from the wine glass he was holding, "I'm intrigued." "Serena what's going on!" Serena smiled, "You must be Chaos's son." Diamond smiled, and stood from his throne, walking toward her. "Ah, so very clever..." Serena stood still, as Diamond circled her like a vulture. She laughed, "You didn't need us to do this. So why did you call for us?" Suddenly, Serena felt another presence, and Rubeus emerged from the shadows. "Serena, " Rubeus smiled, "I hired you because I knew of your capabilities, and over each time you surpass my expectations. This meeting is suppose to be were you join us, permanently."

Serena stood firm, "So what is this new job?" Diamond suddenly pulled her close, and whispered in her ear. "Your new assignment my dove, is to destroy the senshi. One by one, and they have to be watching as each dies." Serena froze. Diamond began nibbling her ear. "If you do this, you can't imagine what your reward will be," he purred low so only she could hear. Then he looked into her eyes, "The choice is yours." Serena was still, almost like a statue frozen forever in time. Diamond smiled and began to nibble lightly on her bottom lip, teasing her to respond. "A better life." He bit hard and drew a little blood, before simply licking it away. "Or death..." Seiya stood lost, and confused. He knew of Serena's past, and he could not see her capable of doing this. But all three figures waited for her answer. She looked into Diamond's eyes. "It's done."

She turned to walk away, but Diamond's voice stopped her one last time, "I want you to kill them off slowly, over a period of a few months. And to make sure you complete your job, I want their tiaras..." Serena nodded, "I said, it is done." Diamond watched her leave, fascinated by her. His eyes seemed to enjoy the thought of devouring her, and Seiya had finally objected. "Rubeus you can't make her do this..." Rubeus smiled, "Seiya, Serena's chosen the path to live. She kills them, and she gets a permanent spot in our reigning powers. Now you have to deside what you will do.." Seiya shook his head and followed Serena to her room. Serena Tori, was going to have to kill her former friends and family, the Sailor Senshi.

Author's Note:

Dun duh duh! So what do you guys think? Yeah before you think I'm a horrible evil person, and I just want her to kill everybody and be a horrible gloomy person, keep reading. I promise, it is not as it seems, so keep reading before you asume what I'm going to do. I promise it will turn out good in the end! Thankyou for your support, I appreciate all of you soo much, GOD BLESS!

StarAngel


	4. Chapter 3: Another Dark Day

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 3:

Serena sat in the new bedroom she had been given by her client. She had been hired to kill her old friends, the sailor senshi. Seiya entered her room, and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Serena looked back to catch his eyes. "Diamond wants us to train with his lackeys. He insists..." Serena nodded and flipped off the bed. She picked out a simple leather vest and pants with knee high boots. She also picked up some gloves and put them in her left pocket.

Serena followed Seiya down the hall. "I don't like this Sere," Seiya sighed, "You've never had any reason to do this. You're going after your best friends..." Serena didn't seem to be listening. She had suddenly noticed the room and entered followed by Seiya. The woman from before, Emerald, was standing there, in strange green attair, with knee high boots and gloves. "Rubeus," Emerald called out, "Ya think that we can handle these two?" Rubeus smiled and exited the shadows, "Diamond said not to ruff them up too much Emerald." Serena could sense Diamond's presence somewhere in the room.

Serena smiled pulling out the gloves and tightly pulling them onto her wrists. "I don't know whose going to be ruffoning up who, but then again..." Emerald snorted at Serena's comment. "You haven't seen anything like me little girl..." Serena smiled, "Wanna bet?" With that Emerald had launched at Serena, while Rubeus had attacked Seiya.

Serena jumped away from Emerald, and turned a kick into Emerald's chest. "ARGG!" Serena landed soft on her feet. "Come and get it." Emerald threw what appeared to be a pink fan at Serena. Serena watched it, bewhilederd as to the point of it's exisistence. It suddenly exploded in her face, causing clouds of dust to swarm around her. When it had cleared Emerald had seaged the chance and knocked Serena off her feet and fell to the floor. The two wrestled on the floor, while Seiya was loosing his battle against Rubeus.

"Tsk Tsk, Seiya," Rubeus smirked, "I know I taught you better than this." Seiya gasped for air, for know Rubeus had began to choke him and he could not breath. Rubeus shook his head and threw Seiya into the farside wall, rendering him uncontious. Rubeus walced over to Emerald. "Need help?" Emerald snorted, before she had been kicked off by a furious blonde. Rubeus smirked as a ball of electricity began to cackle in his hand. Serena jumped over Rubeus's head, and kicked him down.

"Warm ups are boring," Serena frowned, before pulling out her trusty sais. Emerald grabbed at Serena's throat, but Serena was prepared for this. She toyed with the blades in her hands, and crossed them over. Emerald was now unable to move, since both blades were crossed on either side of her head, and she would be decapitated at any sudden movement. She watched as Serena flipped backwards, taking the blades out of the position. But before Emerald could celebrate at her new found freedom, Serena had kicked her, rendering her unconcious.

All at once, Serena had landed behind Rubeus, one blade at his neck, the other at his navel. Rubeus smiled and hung his head low. "Impresive." Serena's frigid silver eyes darted up to see Diamond. He jumped off the window he stood at and landed infront of her. Serena released Rubeus, who fell to the floor. Diamond smirked, "I wonder if you could always fight like that..."

Serena glared at Diamond, and turned to leave. "Diamond," Rubeus said standing, "She is the toughest warrior, but she has no heart." Diamond smiled, "She does Rubeus. She has obviously been through pain, and maybe we can find her heart. But as of right now, she can stay that way, at least until the senshi are out of the way. Then, it might be fun to play with my little moon rabbit..."

Author's Note:

Hello, Hello! Hope you guys are doing well on summer vacation, I know I'm watching it pass by soo fast. Sorry about this chapter not going into the scouts, but the next one I promise we will see how the scouts are doing. But anyway, I'll see ya next time, please review and tell me what you think so far. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**The Game by Disturbed**

Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me  
Do you think that we could play another game  
Maybe I could win this time

I kind of like the misery you put me through  
Darlin' you can trust me completely  
If you even try to look the other way  
I think that I could kill this time

It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly  
I think that you might have to take another taste  
A little bit of hell this time

you lied to me

you lied to...  
Is she not alright?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me

You always wanted people to remember you  
To leave your little mark on society  
Don't you know your wish is coming true today  
Another victim dies tonight

you lied to meWill she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me

Enlighten me

Is she not alright?  
Is she insane?

Rum biddy num-bah-din dooo!  
Rum biddy num-bum-bah-din-dah  
Rum biddy nah-nah bah din dooo!

Is she not right?

Is she really telling lies again?  
Doesn't she realize she's in danger?

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me

The little bitch, she went and she told me a LIE!  
And now she'll never tell another a LIE!

The little bitch she went and she told a LIE!  
NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of the Love Soldier

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 4:

Mina smiled looking as she sat alone in the Arcade, waiting at the booth for Andrew. Andrew over a period of time had shown her around, and taught her how to survive in Tokyo. Over that time, Andrew had become her best friend. He and Serena had made her complete. Mina frowned at the thought. Serena.

(Flashback)

Serena pulled Darien's shirt close, and finally turned to Mina. Mina was watching as the suitcase Serena had brought began to get heavier instead of lighter. "Serena," Mina asked her eyebrows raised, "What are you doing?" Serena didn't look up at Mina, and replied, "I can't stay here Mina. There isn't anything here for me." Mina shook her head, "Serena, we are here for you. We were there watching you, willing to protect you at any cost! Does that mean nothing to you!"

Serena was cold, Mina was angered with a raging fury at her bitterness. "Darien's dead Mina. My life here is over. You can't change my mind. And over anything, I do appreciate you, a lot more than you can ever know." Serena pulled the bag over her sholder, and left Mina's apartment. Mina's hand was balled into a fist, and she swung it into the wall. Her anguished cry was heard by no one.

(End of Flashback)

Mina whiped away a small tear that had formed in her eye. She bit her bottom lip and began to play with her straw. "Heya Mi!" Mina smiled at the voice of her best friend Andrew. But the voice was different, almost like melancholy. If it were edible, Mina knew she'd taste sour and bitter. And when she looked up to him, her face fell. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days. "Andrew, what happened!"

Suddenly he froze as he sat in the booth, and Mina though almost for a moment he was going to stay that way. Her eyebrows rose, and before she knew it, Andrew had fallen against the table, burst into tears, shaking soo hard. Mina moved from her seat to beside him, "Andrew what's wrong!"

Andrew sat up, and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "I recieved this letter in the mail two days ago. It's from Africa... it said that Rita was killed in an accident... by a lion." Mina felt her heart drop for Andrew. Rita was his fiance, and they had been together since Mina had been here, or even longer. "Andrew, I'm soo sorry.." She hugged Andrew who cried into her sholder. At this point he needed everyone who was close to him. "Mina, you're all I have left now..." Mina gently rubbed his back, "You need a milk shake, that should help." With that they ordered two milk shakes.

Mina felt herself twitch in her seat, and she asked, "When is the funeral?" Andrew answered choking back a few tears, "It's in a week, they're going to bury the body in the Dead Gardens." Mina froze for a moment. That was the very place were Releida had been buried. "Something wrong?" Mina shook her head and smiled, "No, everything's been fine. Though, lately I find myself thinking a lot about Serena..."

Mina talked to Andrew for a little while, trying to get his mind off of Rita. It was working like a charm, and in the back of her mind a vocie began asking her questions causing her to shake. 'Is Serena really gone? How do you know she won't come back?' Mina shook these worries off and continued talking to Andrew.

Author's Note:

Hello everybody! As we all can guess, Mina's in for a big surprise. But anyway, Next chap will be out as soon as possible. I'm glad to have all of your support and you have all been so good to me. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

Dedication by Lita Ford

Heart and soul I love you so much  
Body and soul I want you too  
Heart and soul I love you too much  
And this I dedicate to you  
I need your love  
I need your kisses, yeah  
I need your hot, hot love  
I need your wet, wet kisses, yeah  
I love you  
Heart and soul I love you so much  
Body and soul I want you too  
Heart and soul I love you too much  
And this I dedicate to you  
Dedicate this   
I need your face  
I need your wild, wild eyes  
I need your hands, your fingers  
With your hands creeping down my thighs, oh, yeah!  
Heart and soul I love you so much  
Body and soul I want you too  
Heart and soul I love you too much  
And this I dedicate to you , oh, yeah!  
Heart and soul I love you so much   
Body and soul I want you too  
Heart and soul I love you too much  
And this I dedicate to you  
Heart and soul I love you so much  
Body and soul I want you too  
Heart and soul I love you too much  
And this I dedicate to you


	6. Chapter 5: First Meeting, Again

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 5:

Serena watched Mina and Andrew from a nearby table. She played ever so lightly with her glass, watching the movement of the ice frozen inside. Moments began to pass, and she nodded to herself. It was time.

Mina felt a sudden pain, and realized that her and Andrew were outside the window. the booth they had been sitting at was turned over. "Andrew!" Andrew looked up and pointed to the window. Mina then saw her. Only one word escaped her lips. "Serena..."

Serena watched her, and suddenly her clothes molded from the normal attair of Tokyo, Japan, to her normal black leather assassin suit. She played with her sais in her hands. Mina pushed Andrew away, before pulling out her transformation wand. In a matter of moments, Mina was the famous senshi in gold, wrapped in love, the passionate Sailor Venus. "CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Venus stood almost releaved at first. Until the smoke cleared to reveal that Serena was untouched, smoke and ash surrounded her. But nothing had touched her. Venus used her secret communicator to contact the scouts. "They can't save you." Sailor Venus screamed as she was thrown into the wall of a nearby building. Serena smiled, and balled her hand into a fist.

Sailor Venus leaped out of the debree. She landed on Serena and knocked her off her feet. "You can't do this Sere," Sailor Venus growled. Serena laughed, kicking Venus off onto the cement ground. Venus looked up, and saw a car. It was going strait towards Serena, who didn't stand a chance. But before Venus could warn her, Serena had jumped onto the roof of the car, and rolled off, standing on her feet. "Watch me."

Venus summoned her powers once more. "Venus Love Chain ENCIRCLE!" Using all of her strength, Venus managed to tie Serena with the chain. But Serena, unfortunately was much stronger, and threw the chain off and had tossed Venus over her sholder. Serena was rolled on the ground, and Sailor Venus did a spin in the air, attempting to jump ontop of her. But Serena had turned out of the way, and used her hands and feet to lift herself off the ground, and over Venus. Before Sailor Venus could do anything, Serena had her by the neck.

"It's only a matter of time before your corpse is at my feet," Serena hissed tightening her grip. Sailor Venus's pupils began to dialate. "Care to guess how much time, Mi?" Sailor Venus gasped in several amounts of air, when Serena's grip had released. Serena had been thrown back by the surprise attack of Sailor Jupiter. An electric dragon began to charge at her. Serena growled low in her throat and released a angry serge of white energy. The energy formed into a powerful white moon lion, which destroyed Jupiter's dragon.

Mercury was analysing the battlefield, while Mars stood behind Jupiter preparing her firebird. Serena's attention then directed to Mercury, who she grabbed and threw to the ground. "AMY!" Venus, Mars, and Jupiter tried to stop Serena, but were only blasted away by the remaining force of the moon lion. Serena gripped her blade and began to look for a place that was weak and caused a slow and painful death.

She finally found her place. Just as she was about to strike, a thought interrupted her. 'NOO! PLEASE DON"T HURT AMY!' Mercury watched in hope as Serena began to search through her thoughts. But it was to no avail. Serena looked directly into Amy's eyes, as she brought the blade down into her side. "AMY!" Serena turned to the others who were standing in place frozen in fear. "I'll be back for the rest of you." Serena pealed the tiara from Mercury's forehead, and in seconds, vanished.

Author's Note:

Hello everybody! I promise everything is going to be okay, don't get all upset and quesy, it's not over yet. Keep reading! I thank you for your deep support. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**Lies by Evanescence**

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me


	7. Chapter 6: Time is Running Out

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 6:

Serena looked over the city. It had been a few months now since the dissapearance of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. Diamond had paid her kindly for her work, and her biggest pay came in after the death of Sailor Venus. She lunged off the building and hopped into a nearby sportscar.

"The utencils you requested for are ready." Serena looked over to the shadowed figure. Serena nodded, "Did you take care of my babies?" The shadow handed her a silver velvet box, and inside sat her powerful sais. "Thank you." Serena was leaving the car, just as the hand grabbed her wrist. She turned back, "Yes?" "It's almost time Serena, you have to hurry to get all of this done in time." Serena nodded and exited the car.

She began to walk down the streets, the silver case in her hand. It was time to end this war, time to make things change quickly. It was time to finish this, it was time to go after the last. It was time to destroy Mina. Before she ran out of time, she had to hurry.

"Serena!" She stopped upon hearing the voice. The voice of sultry roses. She turned and to her dismail, her beloved Tuxedo Mask was not there, but Seiya. "You can't do this!" Serena looked back and headed foreward. "There's no time for this Seiya..." He couldn't hear her, he waited, hoping she'd turn back. But she didn't.

She waited in the shadows. Mina was in sight, walking past the nearby ally Serena waited in. She was walking with Andrew. "I just can't believe it Andrew...she didn't even let me have their bodies..." Andrew looked at her, "I thought you said she took the tiaras and left..."

"But, their bodies disappeared, I don't know where they went to.." "The same place you're going..." Mina turned in shock to see Serena. She transformed quickly to Sailor Venus and called to him, "Run Andrew!" Serena shook her head, "I don't want him." Serena had the blade in her hand and hid it behind her back. "What do you get out of this Sere, you'll never escape from being Sailor Moon! You can't stop living because of Releida Sere!" Before she could utter another word, the blade came in hard. She could suddenly remember the others. They began to flash before her eyes.

Flashback-

Lyta was sitting in the chair reading a recepee in her cook book. "I can't believe Serena is doing this..." Luna curled up in Mina's lap, and purred as Mina began to stroke her gently. "Mina I'm afraid Serena has chosen her path, and it is up to you to defeat her before she destroys all of you." Lyta frowned and threw the cook book into the nearby wall. "DAMNIT! Why did she have to kill Amy? She's playing with us, she knows she can destroy us but she's toying with us, like we mean nothing to her! Damnit WE LOVED HER! DO NINE YEARS MEAN NOTHING!"

Silence filled the room. Apparently it hadn't meant anything to her. They had loved and cared for her, and she had thrown it all away. Lyta's eyes began to fill with tears. "Damn her!" Raye's eyes began to fill up with tears, and she turned and left to the kitchen. "Damn me? Oh yes, damn me Elyzabeta, damn me..." Mina's shriek in horror caught Raye off guard, who ran in the room transformed and ready. But just as she entered Serena had been waiting and found the weak spot that would be fatal.

"RAYE!" Lyta was transformed already as well, and was hit in the same weak spot by Serena's merciless sai. "Damn me then Lyta.." Sailor Jupiter gulped back blood and fell back into the coach, laying lifeless. "NOOOO!" Serena pulled the tiaras from their heads, and simply walked out. "I'll come for you soon enough Mi..." Mina fell back, her bloodcurdling screams filling the room.

End of Flashback-

Now she couldn't scream. Blood was choking on her vocal cords, just as Serena pulled away her tiara. She fell back, expecting to watch as Serena walked away. Expecting to see her run from her destiny, and to succeed in leaving forever. That's when, Serena suddenly caught her limp form.

Author's Note:

Well, what could happen next? Hmmm? I guess you'll find out ne? Well, I do promise to update very soon, because I really want to continue with this and finish it for you guys. I love you all and God bless, I'll see you next time!

StarAngel

**Atwa by System of the Down**

Hey you, see me, pictures crazy  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
I've got nothing, to gain, to lose  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
Hey you, are me, not so pretty  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
Silent my voice, I've got no choice   
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel   
I don't feel it anymore  
I don't see, anymore  
I don't hear, anymore  
I don't speak, anymore  
I don't feel  
Hey you, see me, pictures crazy  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
I've got nothing, to gain, to lose  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
I don't sleep, anymore  
I don't eat, anymore  
I don't live, anymore  
I don't feel


	8. Chapter 7: Another Agenda

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 7:

Yaten Light was simply put, confused. He was sitting in his private facility watching three girls, holding on by a thread. He was very attractive, with white hair, and envoius green eyes. He could never know why he was doing this. And then the answer walked in the door. Serena Crowe.

She was holding another girl, blonde, in a orange fuku suit. "Another one," he asked. She nodded, "Take care of her for me, she's special. How are the rest?" Yaten nodded, "Good, they should be out in a couple of weeks." Serena nodded and sat Mina on a nearby hospital bed. "What is all of this about Sere? Why hasn't Seiya got the slightest clue about what I'm doing here?" Serena shook her head, "Because that's all I want him to know Yaten. He can't know about any of this, I implore you, say nothing, please..." "I haven't yet," he sighed, "You're just lucky Seiya cares about you so much."

Serena smiled, and walked over to Mina's side. She leant down to her ear, "Take care... I'd hate to have to come back and see you're not doing well..." Serena pulled the blanket to Mina's chin, and turned to Yaten. "I promise when all of this is over it will pay good..." Yaten smiled, "Just take care of my brother, me and Taiki have never really agreed with his job as an assassin." Serena smiled, "I'll do my best." With that Serena's teleported out of the facility.

When she melted into the new room, she was before Diamond and Rubeus. Diamond smiled and rose one brow, "Did you succeed?" Serena nodded, and handed him the gold tiara of Sailor Venus. Diamond smiled and played with it in his hands, before throwing it into a nearby wall.

"Bravo Sere," he smiled, "You've just won yourself a place as my assistant and my second in command." Rubeus's eyes began to widen, "What! But sire, that's Emerald's..." "I know very well who's position it is," Diamond said his voice rising, "And now, let's just say she's been demoted..." Rubeus argued no further, and simply nodded. Serena nodded and exited the room.

She teleported herself to her own room, and opened the silver case once again. Before she had time to think she was grabbed from behind, and forced to look into the eyes of the intruder. "I must say," Diamond said examining her with his eyes, "You're bolder than any of my previous assistants." Serena forced herself to stand still, so she wouldn't intentionally hurt him.

"I like it..." Serena suddenly felt his lips massage hers, and eventually force them open. She could feel everything inside of him fire up, his tongue teased her own, and his teeth began to nibble her lip. Serena pulled away, "I don't." In a matter of seconds she slapped him across the face.

For a moment, he was frozen with his hand across his face. "Hmm... rebelious as you are, you will bend to me..." He grabbed her wrist and removed the glove. "No matter what the cost," he said tempting her with small nibbles at her fingers. With that Diamond left the room. Serena, returned to the case, and pulled up the velvet interior, revealing some sort of watch. Serena placed it on her wrist and began to push some of the buttons. Seiya entered the room, and watched her vanish before his eyes. "SERENA!"

Shapes began to form around her, then shadows. Suddenly, she was in the all too familiar crystal throneroom. She saw in the center the caccoon of Selenity, the sleeping memories of her past life. And finally, the ghostly form of the silver haired moon queen, Queen Serenity. Within seconds, the queen was before her. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments, blue on silver. "Welcome back Serena."

Author's Note:

And there we have it, my evil genius has left you on another cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding, I promise I will continue writting, and you'll find out what happens soon enough. I'll update asp, I promise. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**Restless by Within Temptation**

She embraced, with a smile  
As she opened the door  
A cold wind blows, it puts a chill into her heart

You have taken away the trust,  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart  
Past and present are one in her head,  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart

Take my hand as I wander through  
All of my life I gave to you  
Take my hand as I wander through  
All of my love I gave to you

You have taken away the trust,  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart  
Take my hand as I wander through  
All of my life I gave to you  
Take my hand as I wander through  
All of my love I gave to you


	9. Chapter 8: The Coming of the Eclipse

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 8:

Serena nodded to Serenity, and walked towards her. Serenity shook her head, "I still see no point as to why you couldn't tell the scouts what you were doing Serena." Serena smiled, "Mother, if Mina had of known what I was doing, then I could not have gotten as far as I have. Without the soo called deaths of the senshi, I would not be Diamond's most trusted warrior. His guard is down now, so I can destroy him, and end this war his father started with us..."

Serenity sat on her throne and looked into the eyes of her daughter. Much had happened, too much infact. Serena had just finished her first battle with Chaos, when Serenity had sent the Outer Senshi to find her, and inform her more evil was waiting. Serena then had forced herself to leave, and train under the disguised villain, Rubeus Crane. She abandoned the senshi, and put on this cold persona, one that was not the Serena any of them had known.

Serenity felt responsible for it all. "Serena," she said, "I will make you a promise. As soon as this battle is over, you will never have to fight evil again. I will build a barrier around us, and no other evil can enter, so long as you are alive." Serena smiled weakly, "I'm just ready for all of this to end mother. I'm tired of fighting something that will keep coming back..." Serenity laughed softly. "I don't see what's soo funny."

Serenity smiled and replied softly, "Sadly Serena, you will not rest. After this battle, I can do all in my power and continuously keep up the barrier. But they will find a way through it. There's no power that can stop them Serena, they will always come back. But you my darling, have to be strong enough to keep fighting back." Serena nodded, "It's just so hard." Serenity nodded, "I know dear, and won't get easier, believe you me. You must always be ready, because you will have to make sacrifices along the way."

Serena sighed, "How long until the eclipse?" "Three days Serena," Serenity sighed as well, "And you must discuss this all with Mina, explain what has happened, so she shall understand." "Yes m'am," Serena nodded. "Go there, and help her heal.."

At the Facility:

Mina awoke to the brightness of the hospital room. Around her she saw her friends, and they were all alive. Then, beside her, in a chair, was Serena. This time, Serena looked different, Mina was no longer fightened by her. But she was still confused, wondering if this was all some kind of trick.

Serena smiled, "I suppose I need to explain this all to you." Mina looked over and smiled soft, "Yeah that would be nice Sere." Serena cleared her throat and began, "Well, it all started after the battle with Chaos. Before I awoke, my spirit was taken to the Moon Kingdom, were I met my mother, Queen Serenity. The news of Chaos's death had gotten to his son, Diamond. She told me that he would be here soon, to destroy Earth. So I had been chosen to take on a mission, and become one of his hidden spy's employee. I was to train to become a highly classified assassin. But, the catch was, I had to leave Tokyo."

"I truly am sorry, but in order to gain Diamond's trust, I was to kill you. Before you ask, no, you are not dead, just currently in hiding. And truthfully, I am running out of time Mi. We have to destroy Diamond, he's planning an attack, very soon he will unleash his army on us, and nothing can stop them." Mina looked down as all of this began to sink in. Serena waited for a reply. "What do I need to do Serena?"

Serena smiled, "Well, in three days, there will be an eclipse of the moon, and that is when Diamond has planned his attack. I need you to lead the others in an attack on the outside, create a barrier so no one can enter, or leave. I will cover the inside, and destroy his army, and ultimately, Diamond himself." Mina smiled, "How long did you say we have until this?" Serena smiled, "Three days. You'll be having some help too."

Suddenly, a shadow emerged, revealing a former classmate of Mina's, Alex Theodorn. Then from the other corner of the room, appeared Michelle Klark. "But I thought they died in the attack..." Alex smiled, "No, we've been waiting for you guys to finally get an inside track on all of this." Michelle smiled, "While you form the barrier, we'll attack the outside forces trying to get in. When you get tired, we'll switch." Mina nodded, "This sounds good Sere, I told you that you were a good leader." Serena smiled, "Thanks Mi. Get some rest, we've got a lot of work to do for the next three days."

Author's Note:

Now is it less confusing? I hope so, I'm ready to write the next chapter! I'll see you guys next time, I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**Breathe No More by Evanescence**

I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling shattered  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her  
And I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.  
Take a breath as i try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder:  
Which of us do you love?  
so I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no-  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe  
I breathe,  
I breathe...no...more


	10. Chapter 9: Begining of the War

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 9:

Serena watched the senshi transform, waiting patiently for them to finish. "Wow," said Sailor Mars, "I can't believe how all of this has worked out..." Serena searched threw one of her coat pockets, causing Sailor Venus to raise a brow. "It's been awhile since I've used this," Serena said, pulling out her broach. Sailor Venus smiled, "Yeah it has." Serena smiled and threw her hand in the air. "MOON TRINITY POWER!"

Sailor Venus smiled as prisms began to mold Serena's leather attair into a white leathery body suit. It was a turtle neck, with long white boots and gloves, covering every inch of her body, minus her head or face. A white band with a crescent moon appeared on her forehead, encircling the rest of her head. The crescent moon was made of diamond, and was adorned by white gold pieces here and there. Sailor Moon looked into the eyes of the senshi, and smiled.

That's when they noticed her sais change into a newer weapon. They became gold crescent shaped blades, easily useful like her old ones. The handles to the blades were white, with little crescent moon lining all the way down until the blade. Sailor Moon smiled and lead the girls to the center of the city, by jumping over the rooftops to go unnoticed. That's when Sailor Venus had a sudden realization. This was going to be harder than Chaos had ever even imagined.

Sailor Moon suddenly stopped, and the senshi staired on in horror. In the center of the city, a dark crystal had grown, becoming a Dark Crystal Palace. "Oh my God," Sailor Mercury gasped in horror. Sailor Moon hadn't heard. She was looking at the roof of the Palace, where Diamond was sitting. The eclipse had begun. And the senshi were now terrified by the sudden rumble in the Earth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sailor Moon watched Diamond closely. The symbol on his forehead was glowing green, as was the castle now. Sailor Mars suddenly cried out, "What about the people down there Sailor Moon!" Sudden winds had stopped any communication between the senshi, and the sudden realization of the eclipse's power had silenced any attempt. Sailor Jupiter could feel herself choke back a scream. Time had stopped, and the people of Earth were frozen statues.

She then clutched a fist. 'No Lyta, we must wait for the right time.' Sailor Jupiter's eyes widened at the realization Sailor Moon's voice was now in her head. Sailor Moon turned back to them as the winds calmed, "We must hurry, there is no time to waste. The eclipse will be over soon, but that won't stop Diamond. It's only the beggining, as soon as the eclipse is over, his army will be free from the castle. You have to put up the barrier and soon!" The senshi followed Sailor Moon in once more returning to the ground.

Rubeus could see them now, and was flabergasted. "SIRE!" Diamond looked down to see the senshi. "Hmmm... so you chose them Serena? You chose to live in this dead world? No matter. I can change your mind." Sailor Moon's hair blew into her eyes, but Diamond could see the frigid silver burning in them. "My choice was made long ago." Diamond smiled, "So sad, you have to align with these pathetic senshi."

Sailor Jupiter prepared her attack. "I'll show you pathetic! JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Diamond leaped out of the way, flipping to the other side. "Like I said," he said his eyes flashing. Suddenly an invisible force threw Sailor Jupiter into a nearby car. She moaned and rolled off to the other side. "Pathetic."

Sailor Mercury shrieked and ran to her side. Or at least tried to. Before she got half way the same invisible force lifted her up and threw her into a tree. "Leave them alone! Fuck you Diamond!" Diamond smiled at Sailor Moon's protest, "I truly wish you would do me the honor my dear. But as I said, I'll have you either way. If I have to pick off your friends one.." He then used his powers to levitate Sailor Mars. "By.." Sailor Venus shrieked as she realized she was also being levitated. Before either could truly protest, the two were thrown into opposite buildings. "One."

Diamond smiled, " Do come see me, I'll be waiting." Diamond disappeared, leaving Rubeus, Sapphire, and Emerald behind. Sailor Moon growled low in her throat. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Before the three could attack they were held off by Moon's attack. "Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus and the others gradually stood, and Sailor Venus was ten feet from Sailor Moon. "I cannot take them in the barrier with me, so you will have to hold it up with them on the outside! Uranus and Neptune will be here in a moment, and they'll hold them off." "We're here now Sere!" Sailor Moon looked into the direction the voice had come from, and nodded.

"Sailor Venus, it's time to form the barrier. You can only contact each other through your mind." Sailor Venus nodded and sat in her position, infront of the castle. Sailor Mars followed, sitting on the left side of the castle, then Jupiter on the right, and Sailor Mercury on the other side.

Sailor Venus looked back at Moon one last time. "I'm counting on you Mi." Sailor Venus nodded and began her chant. "VENUS PLANET POWER!" "MERCURY PLANET POWER!" "MARS PLANET POWER!" "JUPITER PLANET POWER!" Sailor Moon used her powers to throw the three enemies into the street. She nodded to Sailor Venus from behind. "SAILOR PLANET POWER!" Sailor Neptune and Uranus watched as Sailor Moon disappeared behind the walls of the planetary barrier. The battle had begun.

Author's Note:

Hello Hello! Hope this is good, I love keeping you all in suspinse! Thank you for all of your reviews, I don't know how I'd get through some days without all of you. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

Our Truth by Lacuna Coil

Clock is ticking while I'm killing time  
Spinning all around  
Nothing else that you can do  
To turn it back

Wicked partnership in this crime  
Ripping off the best, condescending smile

Trying to forget (Wasting my time)  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget (Telling more lies)  
We're raising our truth

COME and tease me

Clock is ticking while I'm stealing time   
Can't you turn it back?  
Stop the cycle,set me free  
Run away

Silence sneaking along my path  
Grab the rope off me, feeling like we'll fly(Feeling like we'll fly)

Trying to forget (Wasting my time)  
The fall of my truth  
Lying to forget (Telling more lies)  
We're raising our truth

Trying to forget (Wasting my time)  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget (Telling more lies)  
We're raising our truth


	11. Chapter 10: Memories Returning

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 10:

Sailor Moon looked up. The Dark Palace seemed to glair ominously down at her, seemingly preparing to crush her. She shook the shaky feeling off, and used her telepathic powers to enter the castle. She could feel dark energy swarm around her, it held onto her like a frightning shadow. Finally, she opened her eyes.

The room she was in, strangely, was surrounded by candles. She then saw a new shadow, a new prescence. "I personally don't care if you live or die," the voice growled low. It was a round room, and the figure sat in the center, on what looked like a circular platform. "So come and lets play..." Sailor Moon's brow rose when the platform began to spin and rise, the figure revealing to become two. "I'm Chiral, and this is Archiral my twin brother. We have every intention to destroy you."

Sailor Moon laughed and gripped her blades tight. "You can try." The two twins charged at Sailor Moon, suddenly growing razer sharp claws. Sailor Moon dodged out of the way of one, but was pushed into a wall by the other. In seconds, Moon was forced to leap out of the way of the other again.

She could suddenly feel a sharp pain hit her right sholder. She grined her teeth together, balling a hand into a fist, and turning around throwing a heavy punch into Chiral's jaw. She then used her moon blade to cut one of his vains, leaving him to bleed to death. Archiral charged behind her, and she tossed him over her sholder.

He landed on his knees infront of her, facing away from her. "Goodbye," Sailor Moon said dropping her blades, placing her blades beside either side of his face. She then in one swift movement twisted his head, breaking his neck. He was dead instantly. She then used the blade to end the other brother's pain. Sailor Moon sighed and picked up her other blade, walking towards the exit.

Suddenly, before she could open the door, she fell to the floor. A familiar image began to play in her mind. Almost as though she was there, but not all at once. Her silver eyes began to glow, and as did the crescent on her forehead.

Flashback-

She was in a throne room. She could see the queen, and then she saw Chiral and Archiral. "We're here to make sure none of your enemies can get into the palace your majesty." Archiral suddenly looked over to her, an mischievious grin playing on his face.

End of Flashback

Sailor Moon stood up. "What was that?" She shook it off, it had to of been nothing. She picked herself up, and continued down the hall, to her next obstical.

Author's Note:

Hello all! I'm soo sorry it has taken me soo long to update, but I wanted to make her obsticals difficult, and I'm still not sure if I'm soo proud about this one. But I promise I'll make it up to you in the next one! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**Atwa by System of the Down**

Hey you, see me, pictures crazy  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
I've got nothing, to gain, to lose  
All the world I've seen before me passing by

You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore

Hey you, are me, not so pretty  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
Silent my voice, I've got no choice   
All the world I've seen before me passing by

You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore

I don't see, anymore  
I don't hear, anymore  
I don't speak, anymore  
I don't feel

Hey you, see me, pictures crazy  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
I've got nothing, to gain, to lose  
All the world I've seen before me passing by  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel  
I don't feel it anymore

I don't sleep, anymore  
I don't eat, anymore  
I don't live, anymore  
I don't feel


	12. Chapter 11: Dark Reality

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 11:

Sailor Moon entered the room at the end of the hall. "Damnit," she hissed, "How do I know I'm getting closer..." The door opened slowly, and Sailor Moon stepped into a room of statues. "Hmm..." Sailor Moon spun around. "Yes you'll be perfect to add to his majesty's collection." Sailor Moon turned around to face a hidious monster. "You're an ugly one." The monster hissed and charged at her.

Sailor Moon fell against one of the statues, and turned to a big surprise. "SEIYA!" His face was frozen in horror for eternity, and suddenly Sailor Moon's heart felt heavy. "That's right, but don't worry, you can stand right beside him, in an eternity as a frozen form. I'll eliminate the pain for you right now." Sailor Moon's eyes were blazen when she turned to the monster. It's claws were sharpen and ready to attack. But it seemed to freeze in fear upon seeing the furious moon senshi.

Sailor Moon tossed her blade like a boomerang. The monster shrieked out loudly as it was thrown into a wall, and began to turn into dust. Sailor Moon looked back to Seiya, his face was returning color. She smiled relieved, before a figure grabbed her from behind.

She flipped over the new person in the room, who turned around revealing who they were. Sailor Moon shook her head, it was Emerald. "So Diamond turned you into a statue, poor Emerald." "All because of you! If you hadn't come into our lives, I could've remained happy with Diamond. I could've stayed his second in command. BUT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Emerald lunged foreward to grab Sailor Moon only to fall to the floor, and meet the wrath of the moon blades.

She then turned back to Seiya, who was no longer a statue, but lay unconcious on the floor. Sailor Moon smiled, "I know once you wake up, you can take care of yourself." She kissed Seiya on the forehead lightly, and then left the room. Suddenly Emerald's vocie began to ring through her head. "IT' ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Flashback-

She was in the moon palace again. This time however, Emerald was there. Holding her by the throat. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! If it hadn't been for you, Diamond wouldn't need this stupid kingdom. And he wouldn't want some petty little princess." Sailor Moon could feel her oxygen leaving her body. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. None of that would be heard, until a hand came from behind and grabbed Emerald on her sholder, pulling her away.

End of Flashback-

Sailor Moon fell to the floor gasping for air. "What is this!" She stood up walking through the halls. Why were these things coming to her? Was it her memories of the silver millennnium? But hadn't Serenity said that it was unlikely for them to come all at once? Sailor Moon shook it off once more. She needed to get Diamond, and destroy him for good.

She pulled out a watch from her pocket. According to it, she had one more room before she reached the room were he was located. Sighing deeply, she placed it back into her pocket, and grabbed her other moon blade. This was going to be a war, and she would be in the center of the battlefield.

Author's Note:

HALLELLUJAH! I am happy to say that I have finished two chapters for you guys today, so now tommorrow maybe I can work on the next one! I g2g however, today is going to be a busy day. Next week, I will be on vacation, so if you don't hear from me, the purple bunnies haven't taken me away yet, I'm just on the beach. But I promise, they are coming! THEY ARE COMING! Okay, anyway, lemme go get ready, I'll talk to you guys either tommorrow or next week, but when I get home I will try hard to update asp! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

Star Angel

When Doves Cry by Prince

Dig if u will the picture  
Of u and I engaged in a kiss  
The sweat of your body covers me  
Can u my darling  
Can u picture this?

Dream if u can a courtyard  
An ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
They feel the heat  
The heat between me and u

How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry

Touch if u will my stomach  
Feel how it trembles inside  
You've got the butterflies all tied up  
Don't make me chase u  
Even doves have pride

How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry

How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (A world that's so cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my father)  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold (Ya know he's 2 bold)  
Maybe you're just like my mother (Maybe you're just like my mother)  
She's never satisfied (She's never, never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other (Why do we scream, why)  
This is what it sounds like

When doves cry  
When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)  
When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)

Don't Cry (Don't Cry)

When doves cry  
When doves cry  
When doves cry

When Doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry, doves cry  
Don't cry  
Darling don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't Don't cry...


	13. Chapter 12: Rebirth of Memories

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 12:

Sailor Moon opened the next door, praying whatever lie behind would be an easier battle than her previous two. She then peaked inside, to see the room. It was a dark room, and she could see nothing. Suddenly, she heard a blade scratching against a nearby wall. "Common Moongirl," a voice cackled.

Suddenly Sailor Moon could see the attacker, her old employer Rubeus Crane. His held a long blade, strangely however, it was caught a flame. "Nice trick Rubeus," she smiled. "Let's end this shall we," he said with no emotion. "Let's," Sailor Moon nodded in response.

Sailor Moon flipped over Rubeus's head, and held her own blade at his throat. "Hmm..." Rubeus slid from her death grip, and reached for her leg, causing her to trip. Then, just as he brought his blade down to her head, Sailor Moon had used her body to lift herself up. She threw her own blade at his throat, which he surprisingly dodged. He then held his blade to her throat. Sailor Moon's eyes narrrowed. "I knew we should've gotten rid of you when we had our chance the first time."

Sailor Moon's eyes began to glow. "No matter, I'll rid the prince of his obsession." Just as Rubeus was bringing the blade down to her neck, the room was engulfed in the Lunarian Light. Sailor Moon's headband suddenly disappeared, to reveal a crescent moon on her forehead. Suddenly, memories began to consume her soul.

Flashback-

"Endymion!" Selenity ran down the castle halls. "Princess!" "Helios!" Helios pulled her away from the hall, just as a blast rang threw it. "What is happening," she asked looking around confused. "Nemesis betrayed us Selenity, they're coming to destroy us...," Helios said his voice fading with each word. Selenity felt tears fall as the form of Helios fell to the floor. He lay there, all movements stopped.

"Selenity!" She could feel her lover's grasp and sighed in relief, then cried into his sholder. "Endymion why is this happening to us," she cried out. Endymion replied, "We have to get out of here my love, or Diamond will kill us.." "Tis a little late for that Prince," a voice said.

Endymion lunged infront of Selenity, just as Diamond emerged from the shadow, with Queen Serenity at knife point. "MOTHER!" "Let her go, " Endymion commanded. Diamond smiled, "I have no use for the queen. Now if you give me your darling princess, we might can come to an agreement." "Never," Endymion said blunt. Selenity felt her heart pounding in her chest. "Whatever you wish," Diamond said, his hand glowing. "Endymion watch out," Selenity screamed. But it was too late, now Endymion laid at her feet.

"Well," Diamond said, "Now that he's out of the way, if you would come with me my sweet, I can promise that we will be very happy together." Selenity's crescent moon began to glow, and she looked up into the sinister prince's eyes. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Serenity woke on the floor. She looked around her, to find a long hallway of quartz coccoons. She entered the throneroom. Selenity sat there, sitting on the alter. "Selenity," Serenity asked. "The crystal formed coccoons to protect all of your subjects," she said not looking up from the crystal in her lap. "What is happening," Serenity asked, "What have you done?"

Selenity now looked up, revealing her eyes to now be silver, "Mother, I have done what I could to protect the kingdom, and our enemy has been banished to a thousand years into the future. I must leave..." "Selenity you can't," Serenity argued, "You will forget everything once you've been reborn." Selenity nodded, "I know, and you must teach me everything once more. I must go to the future mother, I am taking the guardians and Endymion with me. If we do not finally stop them, then who will?" Serenity nodded, "I will hold your memories here Selenity, so one day they will return to you."

End of Flashback-

Moon Kingdom-

Serenity could feel the palace shake. A nearby coccoon burst open. Serenity looked to it, "HELIOS!" Helios stood from the broken pieces of glass. "What, what is happening!" Serenity looked to the alter where the memories of the princess lay. "It... can't be..." Helios looked over as well, "What your majesty?" Serenity smiled, "The memories... they've been freed."

Back to Earth-

"It's over Serena Crowe!" Rubeus gasped as his blade was thrown away by an invisible force. "I am not Serena Crowe..." Rubeus gasped as the fallen enemy rose, hidden under her fallen hair. "What!" Suddenly he was engulfed in the white light that had entered the room earlier. When the light cleared, he had disappeared for good. "I am not Serena Crowe," she said, her hair suddenly pulling back into the Lunarian style. Visible once more was her crescent moon, and now her eyes, which were silver. I am Selenity Serenitatsis, Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

Author's Note:

Hello all! Just go back from vacation, hope you guys like, next chapter is big battle! Diamond vrs. Selenity! Well, I gotta go, so I'll talk to you guys later! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

Star Angel

**Let It Burn**

All of my memories

Of a life forgotten

The pictures, the letters that we wrote

Are hidden in the dark,

Locked away forever

Buried in the shoebox labled burn

Let it Burn

Burn Away the Memories

Let it Burn

Burn Away the Pain

Let it Burn

Until there's nothing Left but ashes

Let it Burn

And the ashes blow away

Let It Burn

Some nights when it rains,

I dig up your old pictures

And dance with the memories

sour now with age

I wish I could let go

Just walk out of this prison

The shrine that I have built around my pain

Let it Burn

Burn Away the Memories

Let it Burn

Burn Away the Pain

Let it Burn

Until there's nothing Left but ashes

Let it Burn

And the ashes blow away

Let It Burn

Let It Burn

Let It Burn

Let It Burn

I can not be free

Until there's nothing left but ashes

Of my shoebox labled burn

Let it Burn

Burn Away the Memories

Let it Burn

Burn Away the Pain

Let it Burn

Until there's nothing Left but ashes

Let it Burn

And the ashes blow away

Let It Burn

Let It Burn

Let It Burn

Let It Burn

Let It Burn...


	14. Chapter 13: Collateral Damage Done

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 13:

Prince Diamond sat on his throne. Things with Serena, Sailor Moon, and Princess Selenity had gotten out of hand. And sadly, all were one person. It wasn't that he hadn't expected her betrayal, but he hadn't hoped for it. His obsessive desire to have her was beginning to control him. It was driving him to the edge of sanity. What could be taking her soo long to defeat them?

The normal warrior of Serena Crowe could've simply took them out and been there in fifteen minutes. Something must've been going wrong. He hoped not, he had ordered them not to kill her, but Rubeus he knew would try anyway. He shook his head, "Why must one person be so complicated?" "Because that is my choice to be Diamond."

Diamond looked up, and then came to realize who it was before him. Diamond realized that it was not Serena Crowe before him, but Selenity Serenitatsis. Her hair and eyes matched in a blazing silver. "I don't believe my father had the pleasure of this..." Selenity stood firm with no expression but pureness. "It's the end for you Diamond," Selenity continued, "You have no way of winning this battle."

Diamond smiled. This was going to be entertaining. "I suppose you remember it all now do you?" Selenity nodded, "And you are not getting away this time." He smiled, "On contrear my sweet, you will be the one who cannot escape." Selenity shook her head, "It is time to end all of this once and for all. You cannot just asume that you will get away with destroying my loved ones, and the people who are innocent. It's time to end you reigne of collateral damage!" Diamond smiled, "Powerful words darling, but can your powers match them?"

Selenity's eyes narrowed. Why was he so calm? His violet eyes flashed a flaming red, and Selenity suddenly felt herself being thrown into a wall. "So you speak of collateral damage," Diamond soothed stepping towards her, "Puh, your mother forced us onto that wreched planet. And your father killed my mother for her resistance." Selenity's eyes widened, "My father..." "Oh believe you me, he did not last after that, "Diamond smiled, "I watched my father kill him with his bare hands. Do you wish to be like them my dove, a goody two shoes? Every fiber inside your body wants you to join me..."

Selenity could feel his touch, but she was frozen in place, in some strange trance. "In battle..." She could feel his hand cup her face, caressing it. And sudden shocks of electrical currents began rushing throughout her body. "In force..." Then she was looking him in the eyes, their lips only inches apart. "And in bed..." Selenity could suddenly see something in the distance. "Darien?" His face as real and clear as anything she'd ever seen before.

"I can die tommorrow...knowing I have spent five seconds breathing you, feeling you, and being one with you... I do not need my life, for the greatest gift I have ever been given in this world is beeing with you Serena Tori. I love you with my heart and soul... I need you and that is all...Forever I will love you... and not even the powers of heaven and Earth can keep me from you Serena..."

With all of the force within her, Selenity threw Diamond off of her. "NEVER!" Diamond growled as blood began trickling from his brow. "I will make you pay for that... I promise you this, I will have you, willing or not..." "Well then come on and try." The battle was about to begin.

Author's Note:

Hello! Sorry everybody, I've been soo busy lately! I promise I'll try to update more often. Just a few more weeks till school...(down on knees) Why...Why...WHY! (Clearing throat) Hmmph... uh sorry jp, but I want to finish this before I have to go back. I'll try to update asp! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

Breathe No More by Evanescence

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.


	15. Chapter 14: Send Me An Angel

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 14:

Selenity could feel a rush of power coming from inside of her. From her mind, from her heart, and ultimately her soul. Diamond watched in awe as the silver crystal appeared before him. Her silver eyes opened, sending a raged fury towards him. "You destroyed my kingdom," Selenity stated, "You destroyed people I loved, and my family! I will now have the privalage to put you in your place!"

Diamond laughed, and dark electricity engulfed his whole body. Selenity stared in horror, as his body began to grow larger. Soon the black crystal palace was crushed into pieces. Selenity could feel the dark power have its effect, and she then collapsed.

Sailor Venus gasped and turned around from her spot in the barrier. "VENUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Uranus shouted. Neptune turned as well realizing that the outside visitors were nothing compared to the ones on the inside. Rubeus and Emerald had escaped their grasp, and Sapphire had fallen under the matched powers of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. But nothing had prepared the scouts for this.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter stared up at what appeared to be a monster made out of black moon electricity. Sailor Mercury inspected the creature from afar, realizing what it was clutching in it's hand. "PRINCESS SELENITY!" The senshi gasped and began to attack the creature. But to their surprise, the creature was much stronger and threw them all back into the rubble. That's when they reckognized the laugh. "Foolish senshi, you are no match for me without your princess. Soon I will be king of this filthy planet, and your pretty little princess will stand by my side!"

Sailor Mercury cried out, "Selenity would never rule with a filthy pig like you Diamond!" He growled, and threw her back into the window of the nearby arcade. "MERCURY!" Sailor Venus ran to her side. She was bleeding, several pieces of glass had entered her body. "We need to channel our powers Venus," she gasped out, "Channel them into Selenity, so she can defeat him." "Amy," Mina began, "You're too weak...you wouldn't make it through the..." Mercury nodded, "I know, but I'd rather know Earth is going to be safe...don't worry about me Mi, there is so much more at stake than my life."

Venus gulped bakc her tears. "VENUS CRISIS POWER!" "MERCURY CRISIS POWER!" The other senshi realized what was going on, and followed along. "MARS CRISIS POWER!" "JUPITER CRISIS POWER!" "NEPTUNE CRISIS POWER!" "URANUS CRISIS POWER!" Diamond laughed, watching them curiously. "SAILOR PLANET CRISIS POWER!"

Selenity could feel her body being called awake. Diamond's eyes enlarged when he realized that Selenity was now floating uncontious out of his hand and her white dress had become several ribbons engulfing her body. But these ribbons were different than the normal ones, and were several rainbows of colors. And now floating above her chest was the silver crystal.

Meanwhile-

Selenity was in a mystical place she'd never seen before. She stood on a circular stone, and looked down, only to realize the stone was over water. Dark water that looked several feet deep. All around was water, and trees growing from within the depths of it. White and red roses were growing as well, and lily pads were scattered along the surface. It was beautiful.

"Serena."

Selenity looked up as a rose petal fell into her palm. "I've been waiting for you." A rush of rose petals fell down, and she realized it was now raining petals. At first like a normal rain it was harsh, but then it lightened after a while. Selenity was astonished. Then a gust of wind swept by her and she felt a familiar gentle hand by her. She turned in shock and found it to be... "Darien!"

She held on tight, as tears fell from her face. "Oh now I know I cannot leave this place." Darien smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her tighter. "You must though Sere, Earth is depending on you." "Where am I?" Darien smiled even more brighter. "This is your future my love, a land of what will be. I brought you here to show you that there is something worthwhile in all of this war and battle. You will one day have all of this." Selenity nodded, "I have to return and stop Diamond..." "Yes," Darien sighed. Selenity pressed herself into her chest. "I will always be with you..."

On the Battlefield-

Diamond froze in horror as a pair of wings engulfed Selenity's body. Then they uncurled from her form, to reveal long flowing white ribbons. Feathers swarmed around her as her body began to rise. Her eyes suddenly opened. "I will defeat you! There is soo much waiting for us, and you will not take that away from us!" Diamond's eyes narrowed. "DARK MOON POWER!" The black bolts of electricity engulfed her form.

"NOOO! SELENITY!" But suddenly a light began to glow from inside. It disapeared, revealing an angelic princess wearing a long white gown lined in silver, and a golden crown on her head. Sailor Mars nodded. "MARS CRISIS POWER!" "MERCURY CRISIS POWER!" "JUPITER CRISIS POWER!" "URANUS CRISIS POWER!" "NEPTUNE CRISIS POWER!" "VENUS CRISIS POWER!" Selenity raised the silver crystal high into the air. "MOON TRINITY RAINBOW POWER!" A flash of white engulfed everyone, who all fell unconcious.

When Sailor Mars awoke she could see the sun as it rose into the sky. Sailor Jupiter and Uranus woke after her. Then Neptune and Venus. "Where is she?" Sailor Jupiter pointed to the edge of the ocean. The senshi realized that they were no longer on the battlefield, but by the beach. "So we won," Uranus asked. Sailor Venus nodded, and watched her princess who was sitting on her knees in the ocean as waves came crashing inland. Sailor Venus looked down, "Finally its all over..."

Selenity felt a tear fall. "Don't cry Sere..." Selenity turned in shock. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. "Darien..." He smiled. Sailor Venus gasped, and screamed in joy. Selenity jumped onto Darien and both fell into the waves. "I can't believe it," she cried happily. Darien whiped away tears on her face. "I told you," he smiled, "No one will keep us apart."

Author's Note:

Well I hope everyone likes it, but this is not the last chap, so do come back because then I'm going to make a sequel to this one. I hope you've enjoyed it all so far, the next book is the last for this saga. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**Send Me An Angel by Zeromancer**

Do you believe in heaven above  
Do you believe in love  
Don't tell me a lie  
Don't be false or untrue  
It all comes back to you  
Open fire on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
My defences are down  
A kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own  
And if a girl walks in  
And carves her name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away  
Everyday we've all been led astray  
It's hard to be lucky in love  
It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
(Don't know what to do)  
You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now  
Empty dreams can only disappoint  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up, don't give up  
You can be lucky in love  
It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
(Don't know what to do)  
You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now  
It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
(Don't know what to do)  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now


	16. Chapter 15: The End of the Beginning

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 15:

"Oh Darien," Selenity cried in joy. Sailor Venus smiled looking up to the sky, "Oh God, thank you for your graceful mercy on her." "Venus," Sailor Neptune called. Selenity helped Darien onto his feet, then turned what appeared to be the scouts gathering in a circle. She broke through holding his hand, pulling him to the center where Sailor Venus was holding the limp form of Sailor Mercury. "Selenity, she's not breathing!"

Selenity picked up the limp body, and cried into Mercury's chest. "This wasn't suppose to happen..." Sailor Venus smiled a weak smile, "She died saving the world." Darien grasped Selenity's sholder, "Let me see her." Darien took Sailor Mercury's form from Selenity's trembling hands. "Can you teleport to the Moon," he asked gently. Selenity nodded and her symbol on her forehead began to glow.

The senshi were astonished as the beach faded away and a beautiful castle sat before them. Selenity looked around at the Moon Kingdom, and noticed a new glow. Something more alive than any of her visions had ever granted her. Something wonderfully beautiful. "Hello my daughter, " a soft soothing voice cooed. Selenity then asked, "What happened?" Serenity smiled, "Upon your awakening my darling, the kingdom was brought back to its glory. Our souls are free once again, we are once again alive."

Darien finally spoke, "Is Helios awake my queen." Serenity nodded, "He is..." Seeing the limp form of Amy she responded, "Take her to him Endymion, he can help her." Darien nodded and Selenity followed them both into the ballroom. A tall thin man with short white hair looked to the senshi, and gazed long at Selenity. "So the rumors are true..." Selenity looked at him questioningly. "You are back..." Selenity then smiled in response and nodded lightly.

Darien laid Sailor Mercury across a nearby alter. "We need your help Helios..." Helios nodded, "I shall handle this my prince...She was not meant to die today." Helios rested his palms ontop of Sailor Mercury's form, one resting against her chest, and one upon her forehead. Selenity listened closely, and at first, she did not reckognize the language that Helios was chanting. Then suddenly, it all became famliar, and Selenity began to realize what he was saying. His voice began to ring through her ears.

"From the grace God has given to me, the blood that hath been shed, let this star live once again!" Selenity watched as an aura appeared around Sailor Mercury's body, a bright pale blue, so faint that it was barely noticeable. Suddenly, Sailor Mercury's eyes shot open, and she sat up with a jerk. She breathed and gasped in air, looking into Selenity's eyes. Her Mercury symbol was glowing brightly, then faded out as she fell back onto the altar. "Thank you..."

Selenity smiled, a tear falling from her face. All was once again as it should be. What could possibly go wrong?

As if it was a strange automatic jinx, Selenity looked at her hand, realizing that it was fading away. Darien gasped, now taking notice as well. "Selenity!" She looked at him shocked, now the rest of her fading. "What's going on," Sailor Venus shrieked, "SELENITY!" Suddenly, it was as though she was fading in and out. Selenity was going to fade out of the world.

Meanwhile-

A light was fading in the distance. He could see it. He could smell it. Heck, he cold taste it all. He smiled. "Soon, I will take what is rightfully mine from that pityful galaxy. Then no one will stop me. Not even her.." His eyes drifted to the light once again. "No matter how hard you try, you will not stop me..."

Back to the Moon Kingdom-

"Selenity don't go!" By now all she could see was the shapes of her friends, and then she felt herself drift away. She blacked out completely unconcious. She heard Darien's last words before she was gone. "I LOVE YOU!" And Selenity then knew they were last words she would ever hear. And Darien's touch had faded from her hands. She would never feel again. Suddenly though, Selenity could feel sand beneath her hands. She opened her eyes, and saw a face.

"Hello there," the figure said. The shape was clear now, it was a young girl about 5 or 6, with red hair. It was up in a similar hairstyle to her own, but much curlier. Then she noticed the girl clutching to a leg, of a tall girl with long red hair braided in the back, about the age of 17 or 18. "Are you okay," the older one asked. Selenity began to lick her lips as to try to summon her voice, and nodded. The girl helped her stand. Selenity felt a sharp pain in her chest and slipped in the girl's arms.

"Oh my goodness," the girl giggled, "I am Rosewood Sawyer." Selenity thought, deciding it best to go with her human name. "I am Serena Tori. Where am I?" Rosewood smiled and helped Serena stand. "We are in the desert of the planet Zoraiah. You must be careful, your condition..." Serena looked around questioningly, "What year is it!" The woman smiled, "2899 in Earth times I believe..." Serena then looked up shaked slightly, "Wait condition, what condition?" Rosewood placed a hand on Serena's belly. "You're pregnant."

Author's Note:

And next is my third book! Stay in tuned for the sequel, which will explain things as they go! I promise the next one is going to be the last book. I'm not going to immediately go into it, because I have another book I want to work on, but I will as soon as I finish it. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel


End file.
